Conventional telecommunication systems incorporate features such as do not disturb settings on phones that may be used to restrict or control access of callers to a particular called party. However, in many cases, the restriction is limited to allowing all calls through or allowing no calls through. This makes it difficult or impossible to determine whether a particular call should be sent through based on the relative priority or importance of the call.